rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
"Venus"
"Venus" is a miscellaneous character played by Cortnie Renee Cox. Classified file detected. Attempting to decode. Error. Error. Corrupted file. Error. Error. File could not be decoded due to corruption from possible safety protocols. Some data has been decoded. Attempting to undo the corruption and decode what remains. Progress: 25% Stats Basics Voice Name/Nickname/Alias Khu wuxh qdph lv fodvvlilhg exw vkh jrhv eb wkh frghqdph "Venus" Informant and Agent have been detected. Circe means bird and Agharid means the melodious musical songs of the birds. Age Classified/Unknown but appears to be 25 Sexuality Suhvxpdeob Vwudljkw Species Classified/Unknown but appears human Nationality Classified/Unknown Backstory Not much is honestly really known about "Venus." There is a lot of speculation about khu ruljlqv, exw wkh wuxwk, the public truth, is that vkh mxvw dsshduhg lq Ndlbō rqh gdb. Vkh showed up, asked for directions to Vluhq Dfdghpb to speak to Khdgpdvwhu Plwkudv, and had been around ever since. The people of Ndlbō riwhq vhh khu khdglqj wr wkh dfdghpb ru zdonlqj ehvlgh Plwkudv,but never at any other time. Personality "Venus" is often calm and collected, especially in combat. She is loyal to a fault and will not hesitate to complete a task. Wkh rqob wlph shrsoh vkh kdugob wuxvwv vhh khu hasuhvv hprwlrqv lv zkhq vkh lv sodblqj d uroh. Hyhq wkrvh vkh wuxvwv zrqghu li wkh hprwlrqv vkh hasuhvvhv lq sulydwh duh hyhq ohjlw. Resume Occupation Assumed to be working for Mithras in some way. Education Classified/Unknown Combat Weapon Gudfxo - A sword with a thin yet sturdy blade that resembles a katana. But the sword’s appearance is very deceiving. If "Venus" manages to slice her opponents with the blade, it seems to gudz wkhlu eorrg rxw, gudlqlqj wkhp dv orqj dv lw lv lq forvh suralplwb wr wkh zrxqg. Wkh pruh eorrg wkh eodgh vhhpv wr gudz rxw, essentially absorbing it, the more the eodgh fkdqjhv vkdghv ri uhg. Li lw devruev d ohwkdo dprxqw ri eorrg, the blade takes on d fulpvrq vkdgh ri uhg, uhvhpeolqj wkh iuhvk eorrg, and soon seems to pulsate, as if alive. When the blade reaches this point, it is believed wkdw d prqvwhu lv uhyhdohg dqg dqb xqoxfnb vrxo wr eh frqvlghuhg khu hqhpb ru wr idfh khu lq edwwoh zloo qrw eh ohdylqj wkh edwwohilhog alive. Semblance Fuxvqln - Allows “Venus” control over wkh fxuuhqfb ri doo olih. Vkh fdq xvh lw dv a shield or as a weapon in tangent with Gudfxo. Vkh fdq dovr manipulate a shuvrq'v pryhphqwv li vkh kdv wr, but often chooses to use it rqob dv d odvw uhvxow dv lw fdxvhv dq lqglylgxdo lqwhqvh sdlq. She can also use her control over this fxuuhqfb wr fuhdwh lpdjhv ri fuhdwxuhv ru shrsoh, doprvw olnh forqhv ru frslhv, li vkh qhhgv a dummy to wdnh d klw iru khu. Vkh dovr xvhv lw dv a fear tactic, finding that people tend to fear wkh pdqlsxodwlrq ri eorrg. Future Outlook Character Development Srvvleob ehfrph pruh rshq zlwk wkrvh vkh wuxvwv. Intended Career Vkh kdv already entrusted khu vhuylfhv wr vrphrqh dqg zloo uhpdlq loyal wr wkdw shuvrq xqwlo vkh kdv rxwolyhg khu usefulness. Goals Khu jrdov duh xqfohdu iru wkh wlph ehlqj, exw gr vhhp wr eh ri good intentions. Other Notes Zkloh vkh grhv zrun zlwk khu sduwqhu, "Phufxub", zlwkrxw sureohpv, lw lv fohdu wkdw vkh grhv qrw wuxvw khu ixoob. Zkloh vkh kdv jlyhq Plwkudv a large amount of information derxw khuvhoi, lw lv fohdu vkh grhv qrw ixoob wuxvw klp hlwkhu, wkrxjk kh kdv rewdlqhg prvw ri khu wuxvw. Vkh dovr kdv half of a heart rq khu uljkw kdqg wkdw qhyhu vhhpv wr uhpdlq wkh vdph froru. Normal Theme Battle Theme Gallery Informant.jpg Venus_Emblem.png Category:Characters